(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorber, and in particular, to shock absorber which employed in castor wheel, allowing the castor wheel to pass an obstacle smoothly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate the transportation of patients on a hospital bed, or of equipment on a platform with rollers, and moves in 360 degree, these rollers or castor wheels are mounted directly onto the bottom end of the support connected to the platform of the hospital bed. However, when the hospital bed or the castor wheels pass an obstacle or uneven ground, the shock that generated by the ground may hurt the patient, in particular, when the castor wheels pass through a hole found on the floor or ground. No shock absorbing device is provided to the castor wheels and therefore any shock will directly be transferred to the support then to the bed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber structure of a castor wheel which will mitigate the above drawbacks.